monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Gruffudd Character Sheet
Gruffudd should be goblin-blooded, perceptive, dexterous, and cantankerous. He should be focused in woodsman-type skills, swordplay, and archery. :If no-one else objects, I'll play this companion. I've always rather liked faeries.--Perikles 04:36, 2 February 2006 (PST) ::Fine by me, how does he feel about the English, wanna get in the Welsh rebellion? We could use a faerie like him:-) JB for M Would be fun if I made him a pure-blood goblin. However, my rules for making faerie companions are in a land far-far-away, so I'll deal with being a watered down version.--Perikles 03:39, 4 February 2006 (PST) Hmm, he probably shouldn't be as small as a dwarf, as if he had a glass jaw, he wouldn't have lasted very long with all the trouble Eirlys gets into. Also, if you're looking for more flaws, were he a lycanthrope, that would certainly give him even more reason to be Eirlys' companion, as she specializes in Muto and is good with Animal, and could help him during the rough times. Also, the way I see him in my head, he should probably be uglier. He's like, the worst of what you imagine of unseelie! :-) --Eirlys 18:35pm, 4 Feb 2006 :Not keen on the slavering werewolf thing really. Doesn't really fit with my vision of the sneaky, woodsman type who is largely unnoticed. Also, while hideously ugly does the same points as dwarf, I liked the goblin blood showing up in statute more than ugliness - which is not to say he is handsome to look at of course. He is only minor faerie blood, so it's some generations removed and if he were hedeously ugly at birth, his parents may have just smothered him. --Perikles 08:28, 13 February 2006 (PST) Development Notes * Virtues chosen - went for 10 minor ones, as there were just too many cool ones to choose from to waste three on a single slot - so Strong Faerie Blood had to be dropped. However, five supernatural virtues should be amusing. Planning on the affinity and puissant to be either bow or sneaking, or perhaps a combo. Going to tie him into a strong faerie background I think to justify all of these goodies. * Flaws chosen - This was harder than I thought as most of the major ones are hermetic and I had to choose 2 major ones and one of the minor ones is story one, meaning there were few viable options which fitted with the character concept. Dwarf is nice though - as it adds to his goblin-like nature. Animal companion links nicely with the Animal Ken virtue - and it amuses me for the companion to have a companion... Nocturnal and Avaricious are goblin-like and I'm amused by the idea of putting points into Dowsing so he can find silver, but then have him not want to share any of it. The Outlaw bit came about because I need a social status which gave him access to martial skills - but didn't think the virtues were particularly suitable. Then it occured to me that being Welsh, he could have been in on the whole anti-English thing and Outlaw could be quite fun and bring a story to the covenant. Oh well... that's flaws for you. * Characteristics - He's got -2 points due to being a dwarf, but +3 from increased. I thought a goblin-type should be a tough little blighter and nimble, so I went for those. Didn't fancy doing much talking, so dropped the Communication and just tweaked the rest up and down slightly to fit the bio properly. * Early Childhood (45 points): Welsh 5, Wales Lore 1(5), Awareness 2(15), Guile 2(15), Stealth 1(5), Survival 1(5). * Later Life (6-29, 24x15=360 points+50 Arcane): Animal Ken 1(free), Dowsing 1(free), Premonitions 1(free), Wilderness Lore 1(free), Faerie Lore 4(50 Arcane) :Brawl 2(15), Carouse 2(15), Guile 3(+15), Hunt 3(30), Leadership 4(50), Stealth 4(+45), Folk Ken 1(5), Bows 6(105), Single Weapon 2(15), English 3(30), Survival 2(+10), Wales Lore 3(+25).